stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Geschiedenis van Libertas
Dit gaat vooral over Wikistad zelf, ik zou het terug op die pagina zetten, en dan zelf heel uitgebreid de geschiedenis van Libertas (en niet van Wikistad) schrijven. Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 17:33 (UTC) :Ja, maar ik zou het graag samen zetten op deze pagina, en hier Wikistad bespreken. Aangezien Libertas hoofdzakelijk Wikistad (+ beetje land errond) is, kan het hier samen he. 9 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) ::Nu nog wel, maar straks niet meer ;). Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) Hee, die namen komen bij bekend voor... :P Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 17:16 (UTC) :Echt??? 16 mei 2007 17:21 (UTC) ::Nee (a) Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 17:57 (UTC) :::O-oh, ik zie al iets gebeuren. Na Rubeus II de Schone, mijn voorvader, kwam er blijkbaar een opstand, ik zie het al gebeuren... 17 mei 2007 09:38 (UTC) ::::Haha, maar lees hetgeen er na komt he. :D En als je wilt laten we anders achter jou Koning Steenezelus I komen hoor :D 17 mei 2007 09:40 (UTC) :::::Lol, niet erg, hoor. 17 mei 2007 09:41 (UTC) Sinds wanneer komt er na Lievertas III Lievertas V ipv IV? Bucurestean 17 mei 2007 11:12 (UTC) :Zoiets gebeurt wel eens. Dat wijst er op dat de zogezegde IV niet heeft kunnen regeren voor een of andere reden. 17 mei 2007 11:14 (UTC) ::Oh, zo bedoelde je het.. Bucurestean 17 mei 2007 11:16 (UTC) Inwonersaantal niet realistisch In de wereld nam Libertas een steeds belangrijkere plaats in. Net erboven staat dat het inwonersaantal rond de 550 hing, goastun, hu' wuulle jie da tun? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) ::Tja... Je hebt gelijkt. Omhoog dan. 18 mei 2007 16:56 (UTC) :::Ja, ok. Maar we moeten ook zien dat de evolutie real blijft. We zitten momenteel met zo'n 30 man. Als we zeggen dat we er de eeuw ervoor 20 000 hadden, is dat pas weinig real he. 18 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::::Qua opbouw van Wikistad en naar de kaart kijkend zou ik zeggen dat de stad tussen de 300.000 en een miljoen inwoners moet hebben om het realistisch te houden... Moriad 2 jun 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::::Ik zal er aan werken. 2 jun 2007 19:29 (UTC) ::::::Dat denk ik niet... Brussel heeft ong. 150.000 inwoners en lijkt me toch groter dan Wikistad. 2 jun 2007 20:25 (UTC) :::::::Soit, is nu beetje aangepast. Robin, kijk eens op Robin Libertatis en pas aan waar nodig :D 2 jun 2007 20:37 (UTC) ::::::::Brussel de gemeente, maar metropool is +1.miljoen (ja ik weet het, ik ben een Nederlander, maar toch is t zo :p). Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 20:41 (UTC) :::::::::Ok dan... :p 2 jun 2007 20:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Ha! Nederlander dist Belg :p. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 20:55 (UTC) Senaat Bij "Heden" vermeld je de Senaat. Zou je die nog wat kunnen uitwerken in andere kopjes? De senaat kwam er na de koningen, niet? 3 jun 2007 08:01 (UTC) :Ja, idd. Die staat wel al hier en daar vermeld hoor, maar 'k zalt nog wat bijschaven. 3 jun 2007 08:20 (UTC) ::Senator Waerth... Tsss... Je kon het niet laten WP hierbij te betrekken, hé. 3 jun 2007 08:23 (UTC)